Returning
by Ookamikuro
Summary: When Kakashi is gone on a mission with an unexpected delay, what is Iruka to do? Kakairu


"Returning"

AN: I really have no idea where this came from, but hey, who can say no to a muse?

Iruka blinked tiredly, his feet curling deeper into the warm cushions of the couch beneath him. Even having done a taijutsu class with his pre-genins (A recipe for danger second only to giving them actual weapons), not one but two shifts at the Missions Room with the crazy jounin, and now having curled up on the most comfortable, sleep-inducing piece of furniture in his apartment, he still couldn't find it in himself to fall asleep. He shifted restlessly under the comforter he had wrapped around him, pulling it closer and inhaling deeply. He closed his eyes, relaxing into the scent of his lover, the reason for his current insomnia.

It hadn't been expected, this separation. Sure, now it was often that Kakashi and himself were sent on missions, but not ones like this. Usually Iruka didn't need to worry too much, he trusted in his lover's abilities, and most missions were far below his skill level, not so much for this one. Iruka had known Kakashi was ex-ANBU, there were no secrets in their relationship and Iruka had known anyway, having had read Kakashi's file when he had been chosen as the jounin sensei of Iruka's foster son, Naruto. But still, Kakashi had retired from his position years ago and when the order came for an ANBU S-class mission specifically for Kakashi it had been an unwelcome surprise for the both of them.

Kakashi had been gone for three weeks, four days, fifteen hours, and twenty-seven minutes now; Iruka had been counting. Out of all that time, he estimated he had gotten only around thirty hours of sleep over the past six hundred fifteen and a half hours. Kakashi's smell was slowly fading from the worn blanket. He had been due three days ago and since then Iruka hadn't slept a wink. He had taken to lurking around the missions room just in case Kakashi showed up. He had stopped eating, not being able to force anything past the nervous lump in his throat. Finally the Godaime had had to order him escorted home in hope of getting him to rest.

Iruka closed his eyes, hoping to let that part of his anatomy rest, and then the rest of his body rebelled against the unfairness and he slipped in to unconsciousness.

Iruka woke to a touch on his cheek. He held very still as the cloth covered fingers traced across his scar gently, leaving an odd moist trail behind. He could feel sharp points graze lightly above the touch as it moved across his face, not quite breaking his skin. Letting his chakra sense extend slightly past his skin he gave a sigh of relief.

"Kashi…"

He could feel the figure above him still when he whispered his name, but a moment later the gentle touch resumed. It was as the gloved fingertips brushed his still closed eyelids that he finally inhaled, and in doing so was assailed by the coppery scent that was familiar to all those who walked the path of the shinobi.

His eyes shot open and he gasped at the sight he was met with. Kakashi was leaning over him, still fully clad in his ANBU garb, eyes shadowed in the recesses of his porcelain mask, shaped like the face of a canine. What had made Iruka gasp though, was the fact that he was almost drenched in blood, the previously white uniform and alabaster skin dyed scarlet. The once silver hair now stained and clumped with the drying substance.

The red streaked mask was cocked in an inquisitive manner and didn't pull away as Iruka shifted, pulling his arms from the confines of the blanket, to reach out and undo the tied that held the mask in place. Grey and red gazed dully down at him as the mask was pulled away. Iruka's eyes filled with sorrow as they met with a blank grey eye and took in the shell of his lover.

"Oh Kashi…"

Carefully Iruka detangled himself from the comforter. He left the mask on the couch and, moving slowly as to not activate his lover's battle honed reflexes, he took Kakashi's glove covered hand and led him to the bathroom. Letting go of the cool hand briefly, he turned on the shower to let it warm up. Moving back to his love he began to first remove the ANBU armor, struggling a little with the blood caked buckles. After setting those aside to be washed later, he began to remove his lover's clothing, his touches comforting. As he did so he examined Kakashi's body for injuries and, finding nothing serious enough to warrant a visit to the hospital, healed him as best he could, closing the worst gashes and leaving only scrapes and bruises that would be quick to heal themselves. Finally, having fully stripped down the pliant shinobi, Iruka caught dull eyes with his own. Slowly he pulled Kakashi into the now warm stream of water and a loose embrace as the water beat down up on their shoulders.

He rested his forehead on Kakashi's shoulder, washing the blood off his lover's body with a soft washcloth. His movements were efficient and soon the blood was simply a dark ring around the drain.

****CAUTION: Mature content begins here! ****

He paused as Kakashi stiffened and had little time to brace himself as he was pushed roughly against the shower wall. He let out a small hiss as his back hit the tile, freezing compared to the hot water, before his lips were claimed. Harsh and desperate the kiss was anything but chaste; sharp teeth bit and nipped at his lips, a strong tongue invaded his mouth. Iruka submitted willingly, returning the kiss more gently, moving his lips against Kakashi's as he stroked his tongue with his own, sucking the intruding muscle encouragingly as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck. Strong hands gripped his thighs, lifting him up against the wall. The same attention was given to his neck as was given to his mouth as he threw his head back, a moan escaping his throat. He wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist, letting out another moan as Kakashi's hard length pressed between his cheeks. He slapped his hand against the tile, channeling chakra to make it stick, as Kakashi began to move against him, the tip of his erection pressing hard against Iruka's entrance. Iruka groaned, his own erection pressed in between them, creating delicious wet friction, the pleasure only heightened by Kakashi's mouth on his nipple, sucking and twisting. Iruka's free hand grasped the back of Kakashi's head, massaging his scalp as he pressed him closer into his chest.

Suddenly he gave out a cry of pain, the pleasure pushed back as Kakashi pressed into him. The lack of preparation caused the usually pleasurable sensation to be painful as the tight muscles of his entrance complained at the intrusion as the broad tip of Kakashi's penis entered him.

"Hurts- Kashi-…"

The painful movement slowed, but didn't halt. Instead the hands holding his thighs shifted down, gently kneading the tense muscles of his buttocks. He let his head fall forwards onto Kakashi's shoulder as pale lips fluttered butterfly kisses across his eyelid, cheek and nose. Slowly his muscles began to relax around the burning pressure. Continuing to massage, Kakashi slid home in one smooth movement, causing Iruka to cry out again, this time in pleasure. Iruka took a moment to adjust to the hard cock that nearly filled him to the brim and then gave a small nod. Kakashi began to move, his thrusts slow but deep, holding back a desperation that Iruka could feel in every movement.

"Go faster…!"

Iruka whispered breathlessly into Kakashi's ear. The command was quickly obeyed. Thrusts gained speed and force, becoming harder until the slap of skin on skin could be heard. Kakashi shifted Iruka above him and caught him in a deep kiss to muffle the scream of pleasure the scarred man let out as his prostate was hit over and over again with each thrust. Iruka felt Kakashi's hand move into the space between them and gasped then groaned as the calloused hand gripped his member, jerking it in time with the rhythm of the jounin's thrusts. Soon he had Iruka pressing down upon him with each thrust. Feeling his lover's movements become erratic, the speed and strength punishing, he began to tighten his muscles around Kakashi's member, digging his heels into Kakashi's lower back to force him even deeper into Iruka. He could hear Kashi's own growls and groans of pleasure over his own moans, that is, until Kakashi rammed hard into his prostate, simultaneously squeezing his member tightly. He was tipped over the edge into blinding white pleasure. Vaguely he could hear himself scream Kakashi's name as his lover rammed into him a few more times until his insides were filled with delicious liquid heat.

****END OF MATURE CONTENT****

He felt Kakashi's strength fade as he pulled out of Iruka and he quickly planted his feet on the ground to support his own weight as well as his lover's as the silver haired man slumped on top of him. Exhausted himself, he gently lowered Kakashi on to the tiled floor and braved the now freezing shower to turn the knob farther to the left to allow for the lack of hot water. Once the water had grown lukewarm and he knew it wasn't going to get any hotter, he took a new washcloth and wiped first his lover, and then himself, clean. Turning off the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist before wrapping another around Kakashi, picking him up bridal style to take the nearly unconscious man to bed.

He set the man gently onto the bed that had gone unused for the past couple of weeks and nearly collapsed to a sitting position next to him. The lack of sleep was finally getting to him, now that he knew Kakashi was safe. Pushing the other pillow up against the headboard he leaned back, closing his eyes. He reveled in the familiar soft feel of Kakashi's hair as he carded his fingers through it, feeling whole now that his lover was home once again.

He didn't jump when a familiar touch was felt on his cheek, the warm palm cupping it as the calloused thumb stroked his cheekbone. He leaned into the touch, taking a moment to savor in the feeling. He looked down to meet a single grey eye, its red partner covered at the moment by silver hair, looking up at him, slightly glazed, but concerned all the same.

"Ruka? Are you alright? Did I hurt you? I did, didn't I. I'm sor-."

Iruka cut him off with a finger to his lips, a soft smile on his face that lit his doe eyes.

"I'll just be a bit sore in the morning, a little more than usual sure, but that's all. And anyway, it'll be a good kind of sore. Don't worry, Love."

"But I-,"

He was cut off again as the finger was replaced with warm lips. Satisfied that his lover was silenced for the moment, Iruka kissed Kakashi on the forehead lovingly, then brought the jounin's hand up to give it the same attention, kissing each of the scarred digits before pressing his lips to the palm.

"You could never hurt me, Love, except by leaving me and not returning."

His lips brushed against Kakashi's sensitive palm as he spoke, sending shivers down the older man's body. He watched as Kakashi shook his head almost violently.

"Never."

Iruka smiled.

"I didn't think so."

He slid down under the covers and wrapped his arms around his exhausted lover. Their kiss was chaste, but conveyed such love and care that those before it felt like mere shadows. Kakashi pulled his lover closer and Iruka nestled his head under the older man's chin.

"I don't deserve you."

"Bzzt. Wrong. The correct answer is that you deserve me more than anyone else."

Kakashi chuckled at the familiar answer. He was close to falling asleep when Iruka's hold on him tightened.

"Missed you…"

He smiled, rubbing the top of Iruka's head with his chin.

"I'm back Ruka."

He could feel Iruka's smile against his neck.

"Welcome home, Kashi."

OWARI


End file.
